


Lucky

by euphonic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, this is the first time i've written in a long time please don't hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphonic/pseuds/euphonic
Summary: It's kind of a silly idea, but Arthur can't wait any longer. He just hopes Merlin says yes.Short and sweet proposal fic!





	Lucky

Merlin was radiant when he laughed. He always shone, but his smile was nothing short of blinding. Struck with sudden inspiration, Arthur pulled fifty pence out of his pocket and made his way toward the trinket vending machines in the entryway of the restaurant.

“…thur? Where are you going? We still have to order!”

Prize in hand, Arthur turned back to Merlin and got down on one knee. He popped the cheap plastic ring out of its container and grinned up at his stunned boyfriend. Merlin was haloed in golden sunlight, expression one of utter disbelief. He was beautiful. The laughter died in Arthur’s throat.

“Merlin,” he whispered, suddenly choked up. “ _Merlin_ ,” louder now, “I have something to ask you.”

“Oh my god,” came the bewildered reply. Arthur knew this loss for words wouldn’t last forever, so he continued.

“From the moment I met you, I knew you were something else. We had our first date here, do you remember? You might, seeing as it was a _complete_ disaster. I’m shocked we were allowed back after the scene we made. Why Morgana thought a blind date would be a good idea is completely beyond me. But even though you nearly broke my nose not half an hour after we first introduced ourselves, I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Thank god I was annoying enough to make an impression on you as well.”

“You were the biggest prat I’d ever met,” Merlin snorted. “I couldn’t decide if I wanted to kiss you or kill you.”

“That seems to be a general theme throughout our relationship.” Arthur smirked, before growing serious once more.

“Merlin, you and I are the very definition of the word ‘soulmates’. Before you, I thought the idea was ridiculous—I didn’t need anyone to ‘complete’ me. But I understand now. We don’t complete one another. We’re both brilliant and whole on our own. But we complement and balance each other in ways that no one else can, to make something greater than the sum of our parts. You challenge me in ways no one else does, you care for me when I need it the most, and you understand me when I don’t understand myself. I’m so damn lucky to be with you, and I hope I can be even half as good for you as you are for me.”

Arthur paused and looked at the ring in his outstretched hand. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought about proposing to you, and of course I’m going to do it properly, but, well.” He looked up and smiled. “I looked over at you, laughing about god knows what, and I knew that I couldn’t go another second without knowing you’d be by my side forever.

“I love you, Merlin Emerson. Will you marry me?”

Merlin was already nodding frantically, eyes suspiciously wet. “Yeah, yes, of _course_ I’ll marry you! _Arthur_. I love you so much.”

He laughed as Arthur slid the too-small plastic ring onto his finger. “My favorite color, how’d you know?” he joked, looking at the glittery blue “gemstone” in the center.

“Same way I landed you,” said Arthur as he slid his arms around his now-fiancé’s waist. “Just got lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been lurking on AO3 for upwards of five or six years now but this is the first time i've ever posted anything! i haven't really written fanfic since i was 14 so forgive me if it's bad lol, i'm just trying to get back into the writing habit...maybe sometime soon i'll have some actually good stories to share with y'all? who knows lmao. but for now i hope you enjoyed this baby fic (which definitely came about because i had the song "endlessly" by the cab stuck in my head). also sorry i'm rambling i'm so n e r v o u s about posting
> 
> constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated! i want to improve so please help me out if you want!! comments and kudos are also GREATLY appreciated, i love you internet people and i love talking to y'all you're all great and you deserve the world okay bye
> 
> (oh! btw if you wanna comment any prompts or know of any good places to get prompts and ideas i'm all ears! ok bye for real this time i love you)


End file.
